Odcinek 7680
26 września 2017 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Deveney Kelly |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Michele Val Jean |producenci=Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 7679. « 7680. » 7681. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|300px|Maya, Rick i Katie pocieszają BrookeW swojej rezydencji, Brooke informuje Mayę i Ricka o zakończeniu swojego małżeństwa. Zjawia się Katie, która zauważa na palcu siostry brak obrączki. Rick nie jest zaskoczony całą sytuacją, a Katie naciska na siostrę, by wyjawiła jej, co takiego zrobił Bill. Brooke oznajmia jedynie, że mężczyzna gorzko ją rozczarował. Maya i Rick cieszą się z faktu, że Brooke ponownie z nimi zamieszka, a następnie wychodzą. Brooke wie, że sprawa z nią i Billem nigdy nie była łatwa dla Katie, ale ta zapewnia, że życzyła im szczęścia. Chce poznać całą prawdę i przypomina, że łączy ją z Billem dziecko. Brooke przyznaje siostrze rację i wspomina o pożarze Spectry. Zszokowana Katie domyśla się prawdy i wpada we wściekłość, uświadamiając sobie, że Bill mógł doprowadzić do czyjejś śmierci. Brooke sądziła, że wie wszystko o swoim mężu, a Katie uważa, że Bill potrafi sprawić, że się w niego wierzy. Kobieta współczuje siostrze i przytula ją. thumb|300px|left||Ridge informuje Steffy i Ivy o zmianachW gabinecie CEO, Steffy i Ridge gratulują Ivy dobrze wykonywanej pracy. Ridge wspomina kobietom o pogodzeniu się z Erikiem i o rozstaniu Brooke i Billa. Po wyjściu Ivy, Ridge dodaje, że Brooke wróciła do swojego domu. Forrester chciałby się dowiedzieć, co takiego zrobił Bill i jest zdumiony, kiedy Steffy współczuje teściowi. Ridge liczy na związek z Brooke, choć wie, że na razie potrzebuje ona przyjaciela, nie adoratora. thumb|300px|Bill oświadcza Liamowi, że przejmuje kontrolęW Spencer Publications, pracownica Sharon dziękuje Liamowi za wprowadzenie zmian z zasiłkami, dzięki czemu jej rodzinie jest lepiej. Wychodząc, mija się w drzwiach z Billem. Spencer oznajmia synowi, że wszystko skończy się dzisiaj, gdyż on ma już dosyć. Liam stwierdza, że ojciec zmarnował czas przychodząc do firmy, ale Bill żąda od syna, by natychmiast zakończył swoją zabawę i zrezygnował ze stanowiska CEO. Dodaje, że nie pozwoli mu się szantażować. Liam żałuje, że nie ma innego wyjścia - podobnie jak innego ojca. Bill przypomina, że wielokrotnie już przepraszał, ale nie cofnie czasu i może jedynie wyciągnąć wnioski na przyszłość. Zapowiada, że nie będzie nikogo błagał, gdyż firma jest jego i traktuje ją jak pierworodne dziecko. Bill nie może uwierzyć, że Liam doniósłby policji na własnego ojca, któremu tyle zawdzięcza. Liam ponownie wspomina, że zawsze podziwiał Billa, lecz ten przekroczył granicę. Teraz, firma prosperuje lepiej dzięki wprowadzanym zmianom. Bill sarkastycznie sugeruje synowi, by po prostu spalał pieniądze. "To nie ja jestem podpalaczem", kwituje Liam. Bill ponownie proponuje kompromis i zapewnia, że nie sprzeciwia się niektórym pomysłom syna na zmiany w firmie. Nieprzejednany Liam nazywa los ojca "karmą" i wciąż nie może uwierzyć, że był on zdolny do podpalenia, a wszystko dla swojego wieżowca. Informuje ojca o kupnie firmy Spectry i oddaniu jej Sally, lecz Bill o wszystkim wie. Kpi na wzmiankę o tym, że Sally zamierza spłacić dług i wprost uważa, że to niemożliwe. Wściekły, oskarża syna o nieznanie się na biznesie i oświadcza, że przejmuje kontrolę. Liam, wskazując palcem na siebie, oznajmia, że to on o tym decyduje. Rozjuszony Bill chwyta za telefon i wyzywa syna, by zadzwonił na policję. Kłótnie mężczyzn próbuje przerwać Steffy. Liam dostaje wiadomość od Sally z prośbą o spotkanie i oznajmia, że musi wyjść. "Jeśli jeszcze raz wedrzesz się do mojego gabinetu i zaczniesz mi grozić, wezwę ochronę", grozi Liam i wychodzi. Wściekły Bill rusza w stronę syna, lecz zatrzymuje go Steffy. Bill oznajmia, że ma już dosyć, a Steffy wyznaje, że wie o jego rozstaniu z Brooke. Bill jest pewien, że Ridge jest zachwycony całą sytuacją. Steffy wie, że Spencer żałuje wszystkiego, a on bezradny wyznaje, że nie wie co ma robić. "Nie jesteś sam", oznajmia Steffy i przytula Billa. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Ivy Forrester Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Maya Avant Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Rick Forrester 2 Kategoria:Sharon